


ark enemies, or something

by BSnows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: !!!!!!SPOILER2!!!!!!: there's sass everywhere, !!!!SPOILER!!!!!: it's sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Met on the Ark Station (The 100), Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Arker Lexa (The 100), Basically they're cell neighbours and despise each other, Clexa Week 2017, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lexa was born in the Ark too, Roommates, Sassy Clarke, Sassy Lexa, Smut, Smut on second chapter, Until they come up with an idea to get them to go to the ground, clexa au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: "No," Lexa calmly says, her eyes closed and her nostrils opening wide. She really doesn't like to be disturbed when she's meditating. "I'm totally not here, I'm walking around the Ark like the non-delinquent person I am. Please leave a message after the beep."Lexa takes a deep breath and enjoys as she has a few seconds of peace."There wasn't a beep," Clarke says.Lexa breathes out. "Exactly."orYour typical Clexa AU where they despise each other and have sex in the end. Plus they're in the Ark and they're cell neighbors.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Are you there?"_

Lexa rolls her eyes and smoothly bumps the back of her head against the wall. She's sitting on the cold ground of her cell, but she doesn't care. She likes to sit there, her posture straight, meditating about a way she can survive her whole life in her own company.

At least, that's what she wished.

_"I know you're there, come on."_

The voice coming from the air duct on the wall whispers again. And she seems impatient.   
  
_Fuck._

It's unbelievable. From all the cells in the Ark, Lexa had to end up in the only one that happens to have a misplaced air duct that provides communication between two cells.

Hers, and  _Clarke's._

"No," Lexa calmly says, her eyes closed and her nostrils opening wide. She really doesn't like to be disturbed when she's meditating. "I'm totally not here, I'm walking around the Ark like the non-delinquent person I am. Please leave a message after the beep."  
  
Lexa takes a deep breath and enjoys as she has a few seconds of peace.  
  
_"There wasn't a beep."_  
  
Lexa breathes out. "Exactly."

She hears a noise coming from the air duct, pretty much similar to a laugh.

 _"Let's say there was a beep,"_ the girl whispers. _"I'd want to leave a message to the sarcastic bitch that keeps snoring when I'm trying to sleep. I've never seen a truck but I'm pretty sure it sounds just like her."_

Lexa opens her eyes and she feels her lips curling into a little smile. She can't deny she likes that the girl has almost the same sense of humor she has.

"I'll leave a note," Lexa turns her head a little bit as if that would make Clarke listen to her better. "I'm sure the sarcastic bitch would say something like: "I wouldn't snort if I could sleep better but the noisy ass girl that lives next to me keeps scratching my wall when there are other _three_  walls in her _fucking_ cell for her to draw," or something like that."

Lexa doesn't hear anything from the other side.

It doesn't take too long until her head and back tickle because someone is scratching the wall behind her and the familiar noise coming from the wall starts to burn her ears again.  
  
_"Oh, like this noise?"_

Lexa looks up for a moment and she comes to the conclusion that she won't put up with that for too long. She gets up and throws herself on top of her bed, burying her face in her pillow.  
  
"I'm going to report you."

 _"Nah,"_ Clarke whispers. _"You won't. Because you can't. No one will listen to a cheater."_

Lexa still doesn't feel remorse for what she did to get where she is. To be born. She's the only person in the Ark with the privilege of having an older sister after all, as far as she knows. And she's also not locked in a trapdoor waiting for Anya and their father to come home and set her free for a couple of minutes anymore. Now she has her own bedroom.  
  
But another demon to face.   
  
Lexa's never seen Clarke, but she really imagines her with evil horns sometimes.  
  
"Why are you like this?" Lexa groans. "I just want to be alone."  
  
Clarke sighs on the other side of the wall. _"I told you, I need you."_  
  
"Go float yourself," Lexa groans louder. "I'm not letting you get us killed."  
  
_"If you were less of pain in the ass,"_ Clarke whispers, _"I would tell you the proof I know we're not getting floated if we try to escape."_  
  
Lexa sits on her bed, hating that she feels intrigued. But why would she? She's happy where she is, she's happy with her destiny, she's-  
  
"How would you prove it?" Lexa asks, trying her best to not sound curious, but she fails quite badly. Clarke's already smiling, Lexa can notice it from the way her voice sounds.  
  
_"Tomorrow you'll hear from me."_  
  
A siren goes off, and it's so loud it makes both of them cringe.   
  
It's bed time.  
  
"Good night, Clarke," Lexa says.   
  
_"Good night, Lexa."_  
  
\---

The siren goes off, but Clarke's already awake.

Today is the big day.

Since drawing on the walls and trying to hit the guards aren't working somehow, she has a better idea that can get her to where she wants.

Clarke knows they're sending the dispensable ones to the ground sooner or later to check if it's possible to live on Earth again. She also knows they're doing it soon since the maximum security prison's never been this loaded before, which means they're not floating people. They're saving them to send to the ground. She just can't risk losing this chance.

She knows that they wouldn't forgive the interaction between two prisoners, being considered conspiration. That's enough to make them go to maximum and too little to float them straight away.

That's the perfect plan.

As usual, she hears Lexa brushing her teeth before she's headed to her shower before work.

"Are you there?" she whispers, bending over to get closer to the air duct on the wall.

She hears the other girl sighing loudly.  
  
_"No, Clarke, I'm never here,"_ she says ironically. _"Seriously? Jesus, you need to stop this stupid question."_

Clarke recognizes it is a stupid question, but honestly, she wouldn't know how to start a conversation with her any other way.

It is also nice to piss Lexa off.

"Good morning too," she says. "I know you're not much of a morning person, sweetheart, but also hey why don't you talk a little louder so the officers get to know our plan better too?"

Clarke hears Lexa sighing again, but it makes her smile when she hears her steps coming closer to the air duct.

 _"First of all, this is isn't our plan, it's your plan,"_ Lexa whispers. _"Sweetheart."_

"You want the same thing as I do," Clarke says. "A new beginning."  
  
Lexa makes a pause.

_"Where is the proof I won't die because of you?"_

"Delinquents will be sent to the ground in order to verify the chances we have to survive on Earth again," she says. "But real delinquents. We need to enter the maximum security prison to be sent there. And before you freak out about being floated: they're not floating people, they're saving them to send down there."

Clarke can't see it, but Lexa's eyes look bigger than when she secretly walked around the Ark for the first time after being locked up all her life.

Lexa doesn't even question the veracity of Clarke's statements because that's something she would always discuss with her sister, Anya, too. She just didn't know there were other people that would think the same way they did. " _This is ridiculous. If they're sparing delinquents, why wouldn't they send us too? Why are you trying to get into more trouble?"_

"Come on," Clarke says. "That's something you can answer."

Lexa makes a pause but eventually agrees. _"They want chaos. Natural selection. We're not a threat."_

"Yes," Clarke smiles.  
  
_"What's the plan?"_  
  
"We need to find a way to break this air duct so I can break into your cell," Clarke explains. "I draw too much but also sometimes I'm trying to break the screws. I'm almost there."  
  
Lexa didn't think Clarke would set up such a good idea to end up with such a shitty crime.  
  
_"Wow, what a DIRTY criminal you are,"_ Lexa chuckles. _"Going to the maximum for breaking into my cell, oh my."_  
  
"Interaction between two prisoners is considered conspiration, Lexa," Clarke raises her tone a little bit. "Come on!"   
   
_"That's not conspiration, that's your ass being floated straight away for screwing up with the Ark property."_  
  
Clarke hits the wall with her fist. She's really frustrated that she's planning this for days and it's actually a fail.  
  
_Fucking fuck._  
  
She deeply regrets hitting the wall now, she feels her hand is going to fall.  
  
_"However,"_ Lexa says. " _I know something bad enough that would make us go to maximum, but not floated straight away."_  
  
"What?" Clarke grumpily asks, massaging her swollen knuckles.  
  
Lexa hesitates. If it were any other person, she wouldn't mind saying it straight away. But it is Clarke, and there's something about her and her arrogant mouth that makes Lexa's cheek turn red when she thinks of it. And she's including Lexa into her plan, something that she wouldn't entirely need. Clarke could figure it out a way of getting herself in trouble on her own. But she included Lexa in it, and it makes her think that she at least cares a little bit about her.  
  
That wouldn't be too crazy, they've been awful with each other for days. That must create a bond of some sort.  
  
Lexa takes a deep breath and clears her throat.   
  
_"I heard that two girls were found in the shower, you know, making sex things. They went to maximum for a month."_  
  
Clarke doesn't say anything and Lexa starts to regret her idea and over analyze the way she said it and-  
  
"For a month? Are you sure?"  
  
_"Yes,"_ Lexa says _. "Our shower shifts don't match but I guess we could work that out."_  
  
Clarke knows Lexa is difficult, but she didn't know she was such a genius. Honestly, she's a little bit jealous that she didn't think of that before.  
  
When Lexa notices Clarke's silence again, she speaks up.  
  
" _Look, if it's- if that makes you uncomfortable, forget it,_ " Lexa tries her best to not sound nervous _._ It's not like if she's a virgin lesbian talking to a girl about sex _. "Plus I would actually have to see your ugly face."_  
  
Clarke chuckles, noticing Lexa's obvious fear over showing herself vulnerable for such an intimate idea.  
  
"Not that I'm happy to see your ugly face too," Clarke says. "But it's a good plan. We'll figure it out." 

 _"Guess I see you later then,"_ Lexa says, making sure it sounds like she's bored and needs to be places. "May we talk again, Clarke."  
  
"Sure," Clarke nods. "See you later, but- hey, Lexa?"  
  
Lexa sighs. _"What?"_  
  
"Hope you're as loud in sex as you are when you sleep."  
  
_Motherfucker._  
  
Lexa's never felt her cheeks burn so badly like this in her entire life.  
  
Yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke tries, she forces herself to keep her eyes open.

But she fails, she majestically fails. 

There's peace in her mind and her heart and the warmth of her bed feels like heaven. She doesn't even notice, but there's a little smile on her lips over the pleasure it is to go back sleeping when you simply can't wake up and- 

 _"You're such a lazy ass,"_ she hears Lexa whispering as she knocks on the wall again. _"Ahh, for fuck's sake!"_

Great.

The blonde girl struggles to sit on her bed, furiously staring at the wall she shares with that girl. She swears that if she knew Lexa was _this_ uptight with a plan, she would have found another way to enter the maximum. 

She can't fool herself, though. She knew she could do it all by herself since the beginning, but something in the way Lexa opened up about her family and her past that cold Christmas night made her want to forget all the times they were arrogant with each other and just give her a hug, or something.

She looks at the watch on her wrist and the blurry image she sees makes her groan quite loud.  
  
"Oh, my God. It's _three_ in the morning, Lexa," Clarke says, not caring that it was louder than it should. "Do me a favor and let me sleep more to put up with your shit."

Lexa makes a noise that suggests she's very surprised.

Because, well, that was rude.

 _"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm being inconvenient right now,"_ Lexa puts on an act. _"I can come back later so we can plan it better, I'll bring some tea, then we can discuss how beautifully decorated your cell is while we eat biscuits in the afternoon to decide the future of our lives. Does that sound good enough for you, Theresa?"_

Clarke rolls her eyes, hating it so much that she's on the edge of laughing.

But she simply drags herself out of her bed and gets closer to the air duct, sitting on the floor next to it.

"In what can I help you, _again?"_

 _"I need you to confirm me the results of your request yesterday,"_ Lexa whispers. _"Did you get your license to skip work today? What did they say?"_

"It went fine, they allowed it," Clarke says as she rests her head against the wall and yawns, "They bought the sickness story."

Lexa makes a pause. She finds particularly odd that Clarke always gets what she wants.

Like that time they told everybody they wouldn't receive dinner meal because there was some kind of misunderstanding on the distribution, but Clarke ate a dinner meal that day anyways.

And that time she was coughing and they must have given her an expensive and rare medicine because she got better quite quickly.

Lexa knows there's something off. Clarke won't talk about why she's in prison, but Lexa presumes she must have come from one of the privileged and corrupt families, which always enhanced a little hate on Lexa's heart.

That's why it makes it a thousand times harder to understand why she also feels a little affection on that girl.

 _"Really? Oh, great,"_ Lexa clears her throat. " _So I guess I'll meet your, as you described, 'blonde, blue-eyed, with good cleavage and spot over the lip' figure later?"_

"And I'll meet your, as you also described, 'heavenly lips, green eyes, not that much cleavage but nice ass, brunette in a ponytail' figure later too," Clarke says, holding back her smile. "Can I go back sleeping now, sir?"

Lexa makes another pause. _"You may."_

Lexa's voice sounds actually pretty overwhelmed about Clarke's efficiency because it means they'll be meeting up sooner than they've been expecting and planning for days.

Clarke's actually starting to feel overwhelmed about it too.

\---

This is so ridiculous.

Lexa keeps walking in circles in the middle of her cell, taking all the care to not make any noise with her steps. Anya always made sure to help raise her to be the type of girl that wouldn't exactly bow before anyone. Strong, independent, confident. And honestly, that's exactly the type of girl that Lexa became.

And yet, she's struggling to come up with something to initiate a conversation with Clarke now.

_Ugh._

She comes closer to the air duct and leans her shoulder against the wall.

"Are you there?"

It takes a few seconds, but she hears Clarke's steps towards the air duct too.

 _"Ok, wait,"_ she hears Clarke whispering and clearing her throat. " _Gosh,"_ she imitates Lexa's way of speaking, _"do you have to ask me that? I'm obviously always here. Jesus, seriously? Ugh."_

Lexa rolls her eyes and the tiniest smile curves her lips.

"Well, that was some shitty impression," Lexa says and Clarke makes a noise that suggests she strongly disagrees, "but we have something to talk about so it would be nice if you stopped being you for a second."

Clarke groans. 

 _"You're right,"_ Clarke says. " _As if we're not planning this for fucking days already and you didn't wake me up three in the morning today. It's all very simple, ok? Which part did you not get? Do you want me to draw it for you?"_

Lexa looks at the clock on the wall of her cell. It's 8h04. She's supposed to be scouted to her shower in very few minutes, and since Clarke won't work, they'll put her in the same shift as well. She looks down at her hand, she's holding a necklace with an engine pendant that her father, an engineer himself, once gave to her because he had faith that one day she would be an engineer too.

 _"It's just something that I was thinking,"_ Lexa says. _"There might be people with the same appearance we described_ _and we might approach the wrong person, I don't know. So just so you know, I'll be wearing a necklace, with an engine pendant. That's me."_

Clarke raises her brows. There's something in the way Lexa's says it that makes her heart melt a little bit.  

 _"Oh, ok,"_ Clarke says, her brows frowned on her own feelings. _"I'll have my hair up in a ponytail as well if that helps too."_  
  
"Ok," Lexa says. "Clarke?"

Clarke hums something in response.

"Will you be as loud as your farts were this night?"

Clarke burst out laughing, and that's probably the first time Lexa hears the other girl's laughter and it makes her laugh a little bit too. It's not like she's making fart related jokes to get her revenge over Clarke's mean words about her snoring and to soothe the sexual tension in the room.

But Clarke stops laughing and whispers very closely to the air duct. _"I could be loud, but it only depends on you, doesn't it?"_

Lexa's all confident and smiley face turns to shook at the same second.

_Shit._

_\---_

An apparently very annoyed girl behind Lexa raises an eyebrow to her, and Lexa simply shakes her head and looks ahead again. It's the fifth time Lexa looks back and looks for a blonde in a ponytail in that line and there's no sign of Clarke. And she's the next in line to shower.

Great.

Probably everybody in that line is thinking that Lexa has a mental problem or something. She's looking back with a scared face and nervously stepping on the floor all the time. 

That girl behind her is so over it.

Lexa can't even understand how many types of anxiety are happening inside her body, honestly. She's worried that they won't make it, she's worried that they will actually be floated instead of going to the maximum, she's worried because of getting naked.

With Clarke.

She feels her stomach feeling weird and she looks back one last time to check. And again, no sign of Clarke in that huge line of people waiting for a chance to bathe before a horrendous day of work.

And again, the annoyed girl rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Lexa feels the need to apologize, and she quickly looks ahead again and straightens her posture.

That's it. Lexa's done searching for her. She's already counting it as a lost battle.

"Don't be," the girl behind her says. "It's been nice to see you embarrass yourself."

Wait.

Lexa recognizes that husky voice.

What. The. _Fuck._

Lexa hesitates, but she looks back again, and the blonde girl is holding back a devilish grin.

Clarke's been there the whole time.

Clarke's pretty.

Clarke's very, very pretty.

Clarke's on the edge of laughing because all Lexa's doing is to stare at her with her mouth a little bit opened.

Lexa's feeling betrayed.

_Motherfucker._

 "You said you would be in a ponytail, Clarke!" Lexa whispers, and she looks so angry that Clarke smiles a bit because she's not intimidating at all like she was back in the cell. Lexa looks like an angel.

"Are you seriously blaming me?" Clarke says, "How could you not calculate that since I'm in the cell next to you I'm obviously next to you in line?"

Lexa looks at her the same way a mother looks at a child that's being insolent.

"I was probably too busy worrying about the plan that you clearly don't take seriously," Lexa looks ahead again with crossed arms. 

Clarke sighs because when Lexa gets mad at her in the cell she responds her in the same level of sassiness, but in real life, she just looks away and crosses her arms like a kid.

She's very cute.

"It was funny, come on," Clarke says.

Lexa thinks of sinks. She thinks of soap. She thinks of anything that would distract her mind because there's something weird going on between her legs when she feels Clarke's warm breath and husky voice in her ear.

That's not right. Clarke's a bitch.

A girl walks out from the last cubicle of the bathroom, making room for Lexa to finally shower. It's the perfect cubicle for their plan.

Lexa's regretting it so much.

"Look," Clarke says a little too loud. "There are two cubicles empty now, I don't want to rush you but I don't have all day, you know." 

Lexa frowns. "There's only one-," 

The girl feels Clarke pinching the back of her arm.

"Yeah, sure," she groans. "Let's go."

Lexa walks to the cubicle and Clarke walks on her side. 

If there was a definition of awkward, it would be this exact moment. Silence fills the space between them as Lexa opens the door of her cubicle and looks back to see if someone in line can see them, and they can't. 

Too bad, because it means they'll take longer to find the sinning cubicle and it means they'll have to stay there longer.

Clarke clears her throat and enters the space as Lexa holds the door for her. The girl looks up and takes a deep breath before following Clarke's steps and closing the door behind her.

Clarke sighs and starts unbuttoning her shirt and Lexa watches her with big, scared eyes.

Lexa needs an inhaler.

"What you're doing?" she whispers without thinking.

Clarke raises one eyebrow, still focusing her eyes in unbuttoning her shirt, "the thing we've been planning?"

Lexa sees Clarke's bra and feels the need of looking away.

"Can't we-I," she tries, "Ok."

Clarke stops what she's doing to look at the girl in front of her. Lexa's cheeks look like they're on fire.

Clarke feels empathy for her, she knows Lexa long enough and there's only one thing that sets her at ease.

"Are you saying you can't do this?" Clarke takes a step in her direction, making Lexa bump against the door. "Aren't you capable of undressing in front of the girl who's been your best friend for life and your dearest company over the past weeks?"

They lock eyes for a moment, and before Clarke could open her mouth to keep provoking Lexa, the brunette girl puts her hand behind her neck and pulls their lips together without questioning.

Clarke wasn't expecting it, but it feels right. Lexa's move was rough, but her soft and full lips move gently against Clarke's lips, and Clarke likes how sweet it feels and tastes.There's no plan, no cell, no Ark for a second. Everything stops around them, the distant voices, the sound of the water running in the other cubicles.

Clarke tries to deepen the kiss and skillfully unbutton Lexa's shirt at the same time.

"Shit," Clarke says because it's actually hard to undress someone while you're eating their face. "Wait."

They pull away and quickly get rid of their clothes and shoes, not minding that they're actually falling on the gross wet floor instead of the nice dry shelf above their heads.

"Next!", they hear guard saying, probably because she was called to verify the order in the bathroom over suspicious action.

They look at each other, not knowing how to proceed over the pressure.

"Ok," Clarke says, trying to take over the situation since Lexa looks like she's panicking. "It's time. Let's just get over with it."

"Wow," Lexa says, still mortified. "That's the least sexy thing one could say."

"I'm sorry if we don't have wine and candles, sweetheart, we have little time and few options here," Clarke responds, as mortified as she is.

"Ok," Lexa nods. "Do it."

They hear heavy steps.

Clarke quickly gets on her knees and puts one of Lexa's legs over her shoulder while the brunette girl reaches to open the shower. Clarke looks up as if she was asking for some sort of permission before she could do anything.

Lexa looks down at her as if she was a delicate piece of art, she takes her already wet blonde hair out of her face, and nods.

And, _oh._

Clarke's tongue is the softest thing in the Universe. Lexa doesn't know if it's because of the danger and forbidden situation, or because it's the first time she feels it, or because it's Clarke, but having that girl sucking desperately on her feels so, _so_ good.

She can't stop.  
  
Lexa puts her hands in her head and pushes Clarke against her, to make sure that she won't stop making her feel this way. She looks down, and it looks like Clarke's also enjoying it. She has her eyes closed, and by the little moans she gives, it looks like she likes what she tastes while she also touches herself. But as soon as the girl notices that Lexa's quiet to admire her and her skillful tongue, she opens her eyes to look mad at her.

"Lexa", she says, "love, could you please moan any less loud?"

Lexa didn't stop to think about this before, but she's really embarrassed to act indecently in public. She doesn't know how a moan should really sound like, or how loud it should be and-

Clarke notices that Lexa's panicking, and it makes her roll her eyes.

She stops touching herself to harshly penetrate three fingers up Lexa's tight pussy, as she also grabs her swollen clit between her teeth and bites it more strongly than she should.  
  
"Oh, _bitch_ ," Lexa moans loudly in pain and pleasure, "Right _there_ , yes!"

Clarke smirks against Lexa's pussy. She keeps pumping her fingers in and out as she softly massages her now sore clit with tongue. Lexa closes her eyes, she's not even in control of herself anymore, she only lets out whining moans with her mouth half-opened.  
  
They hear a noise on the cubicle's door.  
  
"Who is in there?" a guard says.

After no response and a couple of moans more, the guard kicks the door open.  
  
And she doesn't like what she sees, she's ready to grab her speaker to call the other guards.  
  
Clarke looks up to meet Lexa's eyes, and they smile at each other.

\---

Lexa wonders what Clarke's doing right now.  
  
She never thought she'd miss that voice coming from the wall daily annoying her. Maximum cells are colder, smaller, darker, and there's also no chance of amusement such as books and magazines. 

And also, there's no Clarke.  
  
Lexa gets bored at looking at the ceiling and sits on her uncomfortable bed. It's been a week. She misses Clarke and her arrogant mouth, especially because she's confined in probably the last place a human should be. Clarke's a smart girl, Clarke always gets what she wants. What if she did get sent to the Ark and left Lexa behind? What if they hurt her when she tried to make contact? Or what if she's not even trying to find her?

Lexa's heart experiences a kind of pain it never did before, and it's not okay.

She rolls her eyes at herself. She gets up and simply accepts her life from now on. She gets scouted to her shower, she eats, she's headed to a very tiring job. But when she's scouted back to her cell that day, she's not the only one in there.  
  
"Maximum cells are full and you have a roommate now," a guard says before letting her walk inside. "Take care."

Lexa's heart stops for a second.  
  
She enters it and there she is.  
  
Clarke's drawing on the wall. She stops, looks over her shoulder and smirks, analyzing a very surprised Lexa from her head to toe.  
  
"Oh, no," Clarke says. " _Now_  I won't be able to sleep."  
  
A big smile curls Lexa's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

If there's something that Clarke was completely wrong about, is about Lexa.  
  
And how calm she actually is.  
  
She's never pictured her as she presents herself. She once thought that judging by the mood in the mornings, the sarcastic responses and how loud she can actually huff, Lexa would be just like your typical young prisoner woman that wakes up hating the world and hates everything.  
  
But she isn't.  
  
Clarke's awake for a couple of minutes now, but she didn't dare to move since she saw that. Lexa's sitting on her already tidy bed, that happens to be a mattress on the floor on the other side of the cell, and Clarke watches her while she meditates as if she knows better about life and stuff.  
  
She looks like a peaceful angel, it's almost like if she isn't a little shit just like Clarke is.  
  
"Stop staring at me, Clarke," Lexa says, her eyes still closed and her posture still intact. "Your crush on me is showing."  
  
_Almost._  
  
Clarke opens her mouth in surprise at the audacity as she gives a smile. She thinks about not answering Lexa and getting back to sleep straight away.  
  
Because honestly, how the fuck could she know that she was staring at her?  
  
But Clarke can't hold herself.  
  
"Hm, funny," she says, turning to lay on her back and stare at the ceiling. "Was it showing too when I unbuttoned my shirt and you saw my boobs and panicked?"  
  
Clarke can feel that Lexa is staring at her right now, and it feels amazing. She turns her head to look at her and all the "I'm rolling my eyes and holding back my smile and the fire on my cheeks" thing that Lexa's doing makes Clarke smile even bigger.  
  
_Revenge is fucking amazing._  
  
"Oh," Lexa looks away, she raises her eyebrows and nods as a way of accepting that little burn, "I see."  
  
Clarke keeps looking at Lexa. Her facial expressions just make it all way more fun than it was before. And it makes her chest warmer too.

"Come on," Clarke says. "Where's that quick and sharp girl?"  
  
"She's not a morning person," Lexa says matter-of-factly and Clarke makes a noise that suggests she deeply agrees, "and she's also creeped out by you."  
  
It takes a couple of seconds, but Lexa eventually looks at Clarke, and the girl is looking at her in a very, very defying way because she didn't buy the story at all.  
  
Lexa sighs. "You suck."  
  
Clarke laughs, and it doesn't take too long until Lexa plays along and laughs with her too.  
  
Moments like this are the reason why people don't go insane inside prison and maximum cells, Clarke thinks. Better than that, it's because of moments like this that you know that you've found someone special, whatever it means. Because,  _fuck.  
_  
_How_ she had missed Lexa and worried the shit out of the situation thinking that they had floated her or something until she finally showed up in her cell the day before with those green eyes all over her.  
  
And now here she is, being alive and insisting for Clarke to sleep on the bed because she would be just fine sleeping on the mattress, after all, she was used to that her whole life and Clarke's farts wouldn't bother her that much if she was on the floor.  
  
When Clarke realizes that silence fills up the room, she looks at Lexa again, who shyly settles herself in her mattress and looks down at her hands.  
  
"I was wrong about you," Clarke finally says.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought you were different," Clarke explains. She rolls onto her side and supports her head on her fist and Lexa turns a little bit to face her. "That's why I was staring at you. You radiate calmness rather than a storm, or something."  
  
Lexa looks surprised with such comment for a moment because it means that Clarke really does think about her and her ways, and it feels nice. "Yeah, you look different too."  
  
Clarke narrows her eyes, intrigued. She knows Lexa long enough to know that if Clarke doesn't instigate her, she won't open up more. "How so?"  
  
"Let's see," Lexa puts her arms around her folded legs and breathes out, "your voice doesn't sound that husky when you're not whispering, and you don't look like you're actually a spoiled and arrogant little princess. You do have a heart, Clarke."  
  
Clarke smiles, not feeling offended at all.  
  
Except, she is.  
  
"I appreciate that."  
  
"And that's good, that's pretty good," Lexa continues because she doesn't want it to sound like she's only trying to piss her off, "because apparently, we're going to be roommates for God knows how long and we need to learn how to survive together."  
  
Clarke listens to her very carefully, and it takes a while until she answers. "I thought we already did that, love."  
  
Lexa shakes her head and tries her absolute best to hold back her smile as Clarke insists on keep looking at her and smiling. Lexa knows that Clarke likes to flirt with her in inappropriate moments as a joke, she always did that and Lexa was acquainted with it, but the way she looks at her while she does it is some brand new information that Lexa's heart just needs to learn how to properly react.  
  
"Yeah," Lexa tries, "it almost cost two lives here and a clit," she says and Clarke chuckles because she remembers and regrets how hard she bit Lexa, "but I guess we're a good team. I just mean that we're basically each other's way to keep sane and we should plan it better."  
  
_"Plan_ it better?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
Clarke gets back on laying on her back and staring at the ceiling, she takes a deep breath and puts her hands behind her head. 

"You think too much."  
  
\---

"When do you think it's happening?"  
  
Lexa internally breathes out in relief, because the silence while they eat their meals in their trays, each one in one side of that tiny table they're sharing, was becoming a little bit uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" Lexa says, cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand.   
  
Clarke's still focusing on playing with it instead of actually eating her plate of already cold and weird soup.

"When are they sending us to the ground?"   
  
"Soon, I hope," Lexa put the silverware on the plate, suggesting that she's done with it. "I don't think I can eat this for too long."  
  
Clarke wrinkles her nose a little bit because she agrees. She strongly agrees that that food tastes like shit.

"It's worse than the prison food," Clarke says.  
  
"I know," Lexa closes her eyes, avoiding to look at Clarke's face because the girl is making faces of someone who's going to puke, and although it was meant to be a joke,  Lexa's stomach doesn't think it's that funny because it's actually very, very sensible.  
  
Maybe too sensible.  
  
Well, _fuck._  
  
Lexa clumsily gets up and hurries to get to the cold steel toilet that's fixed on the wall on the other side of the cell and she kneels in front of it as soon as she gets to it.

Clarke doesn't know what to do for a couple of seconds, but eventually, she gets up and follows her with a worried and guilty face, pulling her hair back gently and saying soothing words for her even before anything happens.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's okay," she says as Lexa expels that _thing_ they just ate and avoids looking at it, instead, she pays full attention to holding back her curly and brown hair and caressing her back. "It's okay," she repeats.  
  
"Oh, God," Lexa eventually says and sits on the ground, "I'm sorry."  
  
Clarke willingly gets a piece of toilet paper and folds it. She wonders if she should help Lexa clean herself, but when Lexa's vague eyes look at her she just gives her the paper. Maybe they're not that close yet.

"Don't be sorry," Clarke says. "If it weren't you, it would be probably me."  
  
Lexa finishes with cleaning her mouth and rolls her eyes. She throws the paper on the toilet and flushes it, moving away from the toilet a little bit, looking defeated as fuck.  
  
At least, that's how she feels.  
  
"How are you?"   
  
"Awesome," Lexa manages to smile, but she actually feels like a bag of shit because her stomach is being a bitch and she's just puked in front of _Clarke._  The girl won't ever let her forget that. "I just need to brush my teeth and lay down for a while."  
  
Lexa observes Clarke as she gets up and reaches out for her. Lexa takes her hand and although she's in a lot of pain, she keeps walking to the sink with Clarke's help.  
  
"Here," Clarke takes her brush for her and puts a bit of toothpaste in it. Lexa takes it and thanks her with a nod. Clarke looks away a bit as Lexa lazily brushes her teeth, and it feels weird that Clarke's still standing by her side, without knowing what to do next.  
  
But it would feel a lot weirder if she wasn't there.  
  
After a good amount of minutes by the sink, Lexa wipes her mouth with the hem of her shirt and takes a deep breath before dragging herself to the mattress on the floor, ignoring that Clarke's standing there like a bag of potatoes.  
  
But Clarke stops her as soon as she starts walking in that direction.  
  
"No, no, no," Clarke says and takes her by the arm before holding her hand and pointing to her bed with her head, "you're going there."  
  
Lexa looks down at their hands together before looking at Clarke. By now, it should be fine that they're holding hands. It's not like they haven't kissed and made _stuff_  yet, so why does simply holding hands with her still makes her stomach weird in a different kind of way?  
  
Clarke doesn't leave space for arguments. She just pulls her and makes her lay down in her bad, and it isn't that comfortable but's still better than a mattress on the cold floor.  
  
"Thank you," Lexa says, still frowning with pain when Clarke tucks her in just like if she was a kid, "you're being weirdly nice."  
  
Clarke playfully raises her eyebrows to her. "Maybe I'm nice."  
  
"Yeah, right," Lexa closes her eyes and rolls onto her side, her back facing Clarke.  
  
Lexa hears as Clarke walks to the table to put the two trays together and then place them by the door so that the guards can pick that up later, and when she hears that Clarke's halfway though heading to her mattress, Lexa manages to make a noise of protest.  
  
"It's cold," she lies, hoping that Clarke could get the message.   
  
She just doesn't want her to lay there because it actually sucks and her back's still hurting from sleeping there and she doesn't want Clarke to know about it.

But also, it would feel nice to be Clarke's little spoon.  
  
Luckily, Clarke knows her too well and it doesn't take too long until she feels Clarke carefully laying by her side and putting her arm around her, putting her hand under her shirt and gently passing her fingers on her belly as a way of trying to take that pain away.   
  
"Does it feel better?" Clarke sweetly asks.  
  
Lexa's kind of speechless because honestly, what the fuck. She feels her whole body shivering with Clarke's touch. It's not the kind of touch like it was back in the shower when it was just part of a plan and they needed to do it. Now, it's like Clarke really wants to do it, it's like she's liking to take care of her.   
  
Lexa swallows. "Yes."  
  
"Good," Clarke says, hiding her nose into Lexa's hair, but she stops doing what she's doing. "You can have it if you ask for what you really want."  
  
Lexa doesn't have the energy to talk back, honestly. She just needs to feel Clarke's fingers again to help her sleep through this awful pain. Still, she's too stubborn for it.   
  
"Please."  
  
Clarke makes a noise with her tongue. "Please what?"  
  
Lexa hates her so much.  
  
She gives in and sighs. "Can you hold me?"  
  
Clarke smiles before kissing the top of her head, because that was hella cute, getting back to caress her belly.  
  
"There you are."  
  
Lexa thought it would help her sleep better, but her heart's beating so fast that is actually making it hard to relax or focus on anything else than how sweet and how good it feels to be around Clarke when she's acting like that.  
  
It's almost like if she's liking to take care of her.  
  
It's almost like if she's not a little shit.  
  
"Stop obsessing or I'll go to the mattress," Clarke whispers. "Your heart's beating like crazy."  
  
_Awesome._  
  
Lexa opens her eyes and curses herself for thinking they could have a little moment without Clarke ruining it. She can hear Clarke's chuckles, and although she likes the sound of it, she really hates it.  
  
Honestly, what the fuck is going on?  
  
"Go on, then," Lexa says, getting back to close her eyes and trying to sleep. "I don't care."  
  
Clarke evaluates doing so but holding Lexa in her arms makes her feel something that she's never felt before. It's a different kind of peace. She also knows that Lexa must be in real pain right now, and maybe it isn't time to piss her off.  
  
"Sorry," she whispers.  
  
Lexa keeps quiet, and it suggests that she's actually on her way to finally calming down and sleeping.  
  
Clarke's actually beginning to feel sleepy too.  
  
It's like she's home.  
  
"Next time," Lexa says. "I'll puke on you."  
  
Clarke's eyes are closed, but she smiles.

It feels like home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, so i edited a little bit last chapter's ending because i think that it would work better with the story, i'm sorry for that but here it goes

When Clarke opens her eyes there are big green eyes looking right back at her. She gives a little smile as Lexa obviously tries to look away, embarrassment clear in the way her cheeks start to turn pink.

"Oh," Clarke whispers, still sleepy, her little smile intact on her face, "good morning to you."

Lexa wishes she was somewhere else because she can't look away when Clarke is quietly looking at her like that, but she also can't get away from moments like this. She notices how Clarke seems to be observing her soul or something and it doesn't make her cheeks burn less. She's never had this kind of intimacy with someone, and she honestly doesn't know how to properly act.

I mean, it's _Clarke._

"Good morning," she manages to say and Clarke keeps looking at her in a way that the only thing she thinks of doing is to hide her face into the pillow.

And, fuck.

That has to be the cutest thing Clarke's ever witnessed.

For a moment they're not prisoners in an awful tiny cell, submitted to a life of hell, they're just them casually waking up together and smiling at each other. Lexa's also not a grumpy person in the mornings and she's actually cute.

"Why are you hiding?" the blonde girl gives a little laugh, "it's not like I'm not aware of your feelings for me."

Oh, here it is. The grumpy face.

"Sure," Lexa stops hiding to actually look at her again, "of course you're the one saying that while you have  _your_  arm around my waist."

Clarke notices now that she's actually embracing Lexa's waist with one arm and tugging at her shirt with the other hand. She looks down a little bit, suddenly feeling embarrassed herself, " _Oh_ ," she quietly says as she smoothly tries to let Lexa go and she crosses her arms around her own belly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lexa looks at her like if she's hopeless until they crack and laugh together. 

"You're weird, Clarke."

"But look at us," Clarke says, and Lexa kind of hates how bright her eyes look, "we used to barely stand each other and we're being weird together, isn't that cute?"

_"Used to?"_

Lexa smiles. She appreciates how easily Clarke can speak her mind and her feelings, or whatever, and it feels so easy for her. Lexa dies just to think about letting Clarke know that she actually took a long time to sleep last night because the feeling of Clarke holding her was so soothing and good that she didn't want to stop feeling that way.

Clarke wishes she knew what Lexa's thinking about and Lexa notices she's observing her again, trying to read her, but this time Lexa holds the gaze. She thinks of doing something stupid when Clarke licks her bottom lip but Clarke is faster and actually sits on the bed, letting Lexa behind sighing and looking down with frustration.

"Going somewhere?"

Clarke stretches her arms and she lets out a loud sigh. "I need to pee, wanna come, baby?"

Lexa laughs at the situation, she knows that Clarke's messing with her but it still resembles her of a married couple somehow. "I'm fine here, you go do your thing."

Clarke crawls her way to get out of bed and Lexa avoids to look at her. Instead, she lays on her back and keeps looking at the ceiling the whole time that Clarke takes the four steps and sits on that tiny toilet.

The only thing they hear is the sound of Clarke peeing, and Lexa tries so hard not to say something mean or annoying.

So hard.

"Save it, Woods," Clarke says it first. "You'll have to do it eventually, too."

"I do my stuff in the shower's bathroom, thank you very much," Lexa says quickly.

Clarke mildly chuckles, she flushes, brushes her teeth and a few minutes later of silence she's heading to bed again. She sits in the middle of the bed, folds her legs and puts her arms around them, with her back leaning against the wall. "Why? You're afraid I found out you're a human being and you poop?"

"Let's not talk about poop."

"But it happens."

Lexa gives her a look. "No."

Clarke observes her as she gets up and heads to brush her teeth too. "It's Sunday," she says with a cute voice. 

Lexa puts a little bit of toothpaste in her white brush that stands on the right side of the sink and gives her a look, again. "And?"

Clarke huffs. "We don't work today."

Lexa shakes her head, agreeing with her as she starts to brush her teeth. She really wishes there was a mirror around. "Nicely observed," she tries to say.

Lexa's such a bitch out of nowhere sometimes.

Clarke makes a pause.

"I mean we could do something."

She doesn't mention sex, but Lexa hears it anyway.

\---

That's not what Clarke meant.

"You're doing it wrong," Lexa corrects her, and it makes Clarke rolls her eyes internally.

"It's  _meditation_ , Lexa," Clarke says as she opens her eyes to see Lexa sitting crossed-legged in front of her too, peacefully meditating. "It's pretty much doing nothing. There's not much to be wrong about it."

"Your posture sucks and I can hear your thoughts from here."

Great.

"Yeah?" Clarke raises her eyebrows. "What am I thinking about?"

Lexa doesn't need to open her eyes but she pretty much can imagine one middle finger up in the air. "That you suck at meditating."

"Sure, darling," Clarke responds in the most cynical way. "I'm out, this is bullshit."

"That's why you're so agitated when you sleep," Lexa opens her eyes to see Clarke letting go of meditation position completely and putting her arms behind her to support her body, "you don't allow yourself to relax."

Clarke frowns on that. She's never really thought about it, but yes, she always has something in mind. She can't really focus on relaxing for too long, but she's always been like this. 

"Meditation is not about doing nothing," Lexa continues, "it's about letting yourself go for a moment to recognize you're more than your feelings and your demons."

Lexa says with such a seriousness that it sends a shiver down Clarke's spine. She doesn't know why but she knows that whenever Lexa acts like that, it's about her family.

"Where did you learn that?"

Lexa's face tells Clarke that she surely did enter a difficult topic because her eyes look down for a bit, and she's trying hard not to look overly emotional. But she is.

"Your sister?" Clarke asks, leaning a little bit towards Lexa.

"Yes."

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it," Clarke frowns because she's never seen her like that, you know, in person. And it's hard to see her looking that sad. "But if you do, I'm here."

Lexa gives her a little smile as a thank you, and Clarke gets the message with a nod and a weak smile back. "I don't know. I miss her," Lexa lets go of her meditation posture and actually sits like a normal person, "she's the one who kept me centered and happy while I was basically a prisoner under the floor my whole life. I'm really thankful for her and everything she taught me, and I might never see her face again."

Oh, Clarke hates how her voice is cracking. She doesn't know what to do.

"She's amazing," Lexa gives sad laugh, trying her best to keep it together, but also because she doesn't want Clarke to feel uncomfortable, "you'd like her, for sure. She's such a badass."

"I know," Clarke smiles, she crawls to sit next to Lexa and without permission she puts her arm around Lexa's middle and then she messes up her wavy hair with the other hand, leaning against her and making Lexa huff and smile at the same time, "she did a pretty nice job helping to raise you, didn't she?"

Lexa tries to unleash herself from Clarke's arms, but she gives in and ends up laughing a bit. 

That was a nice thing.

"Yeah, she pretty much raised me by herself. My father worked a lot."

"Wow," Clarke widens her eyes to her, "she's a golden one, for sure. Just imagine enduring a little you full time."

Lexa doesn't get offended at all because something in the way Clarke says it makes it not feel like a provocation. It's more of a way to show Lexa that Clarke knows her and cares about her enough to know what would make her smile. 

It also makes her think that she might be referring to herself too.

"Thanks," Lexa says, and it sounds like a response to a provocation, but it isn't.

"You're welcome."

Silence fills up the space between them and Clarke seems to like holding her because she doesn't dare to let go.

"What about you?" Lexa asks in an innocent way to break the silence, "you've never told me much about your family."

Clarke looks at her and recognizes that with a nod. "They're not very much worth to talk about."

Lexa frowns. "What do you mean?"

"They did bad stuff, for all of us," Clarke says, and it seems like it's the only thing that she's willing to say. 

But Lexa knows it's not good to keep things inside of us.

"You can trust me," Lexa almost whispers.

Clarke sighs and a bright smile curves her lips. "I know that, babe. It really isn't something that bothers me so I just prefer to not think about them and live my own life. I'm fine."

Lexa can't force her to say something, but still, she looks at her in a way that makes Clarke uncomfortable. She feels transparent. 

"You should let it out."

Clarke sighs. Lexa is still the little shit she knows but in a cute way this time.

"I'm fine," Clarke repeats. Maybe if she keeps saying that, then maybe she'll believe it too.

But Lexa still doesn't buy one single word.

"Quitter," Lexa unleashes herself from Clarke's arms, and it makes the blonde girl looks at her in confusion. They were in a cozy position after all. 

"Maybe I am."

"Chicken."

"Yes."

Lexa is running out of insults, and Clarke's getting too close from her face.

"Coward."

"Oh," Clarke gives her a look, pretending to be insulted, and leaning more towards a Lexa with big eyes, "not nice, missy."

Lexa hates so much that she sucks at making moves because she really feels like kissing Clarke. Her eyes are nice and her pink lips are pretty, and when they curve into a little smile, it makes Lexa's heart skip a beat.

Clarke's parted lips are too close and she provokes Lexa pretending she's about to kiss her, and when Lexa silently whines when she pulls away, that's what Clarke wanted to hear. She smiles and finally straddles Lexa's hips, each leg on Lexa's sides, and puts her hand behind Lexa's neck to pull her into a kiss.

Lexa tastes Clarke in a different way, it's not like the shower. It's like she's kissing her the first time, and it's so sweet and she tastes so good that it makes Lexa never want to stop kissing her. She puts her hands on her sides and slides them to her thighs. And when Clarke's soft tongue meets hers, Lexa lets out a little moan inside her mouth. 

Clarke can't take that moan, she deeply sighs. She keeps holding Lexa against her mouth as the other hand goes down and finds the hem of the girl's pants, playing and teasing to find something she's really craving for.

Lexa needs an inhaler. She doesn't know what she's doing, but she needs to feel Clarke touching her.

 _"Clarke,"_  she pleads, "Please."

Clarke stops kissing her and looks down at her. Lexa's eyes are shining, full of lust, and that's some new information to Clarke's system.  

She's so thirsty for her. 

Clarke slides her hand through all the length of Lexa's long hair. It's gentle as much as it isn't.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Clarke holds the girl's jawline to make her look up more, her thumb caressing Lexa's swollen lips.   

Lexa nods once with eyes full of desire.  

Clarke comes closer to her lips as if she was about to kiss her again.   

But she doesn't.  

"I'm a coward, sorry," the girl whispers, and she's already laughing when Lexa breathes out and pushes Clarke away aggressively, making the girl lay on the bed.

"Oh, my God," Lexa covers her face with her hands, her face turning red from anger as she hears Clarke chuckles. "You have to ruin everything! Fuck!"

"You said I'm a quitter too, so."

"You suck so, so much. Oh,  _my God,_ " Lexa starts making her way to the so forgotten mattress on the floor because that's where she's sleeping tonight, that's for sure. 

Clarke gets up on her elbows and looks at Lexa with the smuggest face on Earth. "Don't act like we won't actually finish this soon."

Lexa's heart is now hurting a little bit because it's all a fucking joke to Clarke. What frustrates her the most is that she really can't get her.

"I hate you, Clarke," she says, already tucking herself in on the mattress with the grumpiest face on Earth. 

"No, you don't."

Lexa really doesn't. 

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder that I'm not a native speaker and if you find any mistakes there, let me know
> 
> also, thanks for the patience (it's been a while) and I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think!
> 
> also 2, you're all cute
> 
> [(find me here)](http://loupagneau.tumblr.com/)


End file.
